


You'll Be In My Heart

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a thunderstorm, and Gavin’s scared. Michael sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This song is from the movie Tarzan.

The sound of whimpering aroused Michael from his sleep. Then a loud clap of thunder made the whimpering increase along with a jolt from the body next to him. Michael rolled over on the bed, his eyes falling upon Gavin, whose form was shaking with fear.

"Gavin" Michael whispered reaching his hand out to shake the Brit awake, "wake up, baby." Almost instantly, Gavin’s eyes snapped open revealing his terror filled blue-green eyes. Another clap of thunder made the Brit jump, tears escaping his eyes. "M-Michael" Gavin whimpered, his voice trembling with fear.

"Come here" The Jersey murmured as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. Gavin immediately clung to him, crying softly into his chest. "Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’ve got you" Michael soothed, running his fingers through his hair and pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. Gavin screamed again as the thunder boomed shaking the house, his sobbing increased. "Shh, I’m here. You’re my boy, Gav."

Even though Michael’s words calmed him down a little, Gavin’s fears didn’t subside. A clap of thunder reminded him of his long time fear of thunderstorms. “Hey, Gav” Michael whispered. Gavin looked up at him with tears still streaming down his face.

“ _Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright_ ” Michael began singing. “ _Just take my hand, hold it tight_ ” he reached his hand down and took Gavin’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “ _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don’t you cry_ ” he raised his other hand up and wiped Gavin’s tears away. The Brit recognized the song he was singing and began to relax, his shaking subsiding.

“ _For one so small, you seem so strong_ ” Michael leaned in and nuzzled the Brit’s nose kissing the tip softly. He tightened his arms around him as he sang the next line. " _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken, I will be here don’t you cry._ "

" _Cause you’ll be in my heart. Yes you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more_ " Michael kissed his lips softly. Gavin felt his eyelids grow heavy and let them close as they pulled apart, nuzzling his face into the Jersey’s chest.

“ _You’ll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You’ll be in my heart, always_ ” As Michael finished, he look down and smiled as the Brit was finally asleep snoring softly. He chuckled and kissed his forehead before he too was going back to sleep. “Always” he whispered in his ear, as sleep soon overtook him.


End file.
